Warbuck for HS campaign HQ
Information regarding the Warbuck for HS Campaign can be found here. THIS CAMPAIGN WAS A COMPLETE SUCCESS AND WARBUCK IS NOW A HIGH SENATOR. THANK YOU ALL WHO PARTICIPATED, AND CONGRATULATIONS WARBUCK About This page is collaboratively being put together by dnathe4th and Yosh of the TDO to promote the elevation of Warbuck from Low Senate to High Senate. The purpose of this page is to act as a Headquarters for the campaign for Warbuck. He doesn't actually have a direct role in this, it is a grassroots effort to put him in office. If you are visiting here for the first time, feel free to add your name to the Supporters list. Check back often, as campaign material will continual to be posted here. Current News This just in. Campaign redirect. No more public displays. Stuff in the works. -- dna Sent a number of messages out. I would like to see the Campaign Button around the forums. Messaged people I knew interacted with Warbuck a lot, so I anticipated their support. If you're coming here as a result of my message have a look around and welcome! -- dna Apparently the High Senate is not voting on new members yet, they are merely debating on who to nominate still. This is from a conversation with Rychro Anrise -- dna Warbuck for High Senate Warbuck deserves to become a High Senator. To quote Article 1 Section 1 of The Democratic Order's Charter (my emphasis): :The High Senate consists of the core group of founding members as well as '''those who have shown sufficient merit and skill' to be voted in by the current High Senate ...'' Warbuck joined TDO on August 26th, 2008 and has been in the Alliance ever since. As a new member he quickly gained the knowledge and experience to become a Deputy Minister, and quickly graduated that position to assume the full responsibilities of the Minister of Membership Orientation. Warbuck has held that position and is still actively engaged in it to this day. Not only has he overseen the Mentorship program TDO offers new members, but Warbuck has also single-handedly written most of the complete guides from the TDO Nation School, from TDO Westpoint to Advanced Infra Jumps. In addition to his work within his Ministry, Warbuck has dedicated himself to the Advanced Growth Program (AGP), which he created as a framework to drastically boost nations Nation Scores. Despite skepticism, the AGP enjoyed huge success with the nations involved, and was slated for many more incarnations. It is beyond doubt that every action Warbuck takes in CN and on the TDO forums is calculated to maximize the positive effect on The Democratic Order. Warbuck has far surpassed every expectation on commitment from anyone other than himself, and there is no doubt he will continue to do so in the future. Warbuck has time and time again demonstrated "sufficient merit and skill" and has earned his spot on the High Senate. Supporters The following is a list of any and all players on CyberNations who support the elevation of Warbuck from Low Senate to High Senate # Yosh # Archon_Daverin # Rmarx # Mitch Daniels # Pikachurin # ss2342 # ThePoison92 # Trajan # Dendodge # MrZeus # Kev the Great # ifbattleboy # Tashunka Witko # Avaalon # Andypejo # Alexius Romelle # JDM25 High Senate Support for Warbuck Granted most of these comments are candid and were not made with the intention of being quoted. However they are good references that can at least be used to show further support for the cause: Mitch Daniels is sporting a Campaign Button High Senators These are TDO's High Senators, the targets of our campaign. * CabooseBlueArmy * Kippa Tarxien * Low * Macaddict * Mitch Daniels * Mopar * rabidman * Rychro Anrise - Chancellor * ScottyBoomSnick * thechort * Theo Cupier Messages to HS We are hereby suspending the HS Messaging campaign until the vote is tallied. We have determined it is in Warbuck's best interest if we leave the High Senators along until they have all voted on his elevation. Should an unfavorable outcome reveal itself we will initiate this campaign again. Yosh started off the initiative of sending a message to all of the High Senators, since it is their exclusive decision who gets to join their ranks. We agree that it is in the campaign's best interest to show the High Senators the diversity of users supporting Warbuck's elevation. Sample Message ''This is an example message Yosh sent to every High Senator. Feel free to use this as a template, but personalize it, do not just carbon copy it. A personal message has much more pull than a form letter '' :Dear HS members, :I am writing this letter with the goal of considering one of the hardest working and dedicated members of TDO for a high senate position. John Warbuck has been a proud member of TDO for almost 250 days. Within a week he began his service to TDO within a week of becoming a full member. He started as a deputy in MoIA under Caboose and before he reached a month of membership in TDO he had become the MoMO. He has been MoMO ever since. He has worked in several ministries including being in charge of the Secret Police. The most notable contribution Warbuck has given TDO is the numerous guides for new nations (and older nations). Several members constantly use those guides for reference, no matter their age. He currently serves as acting MoMO and a member of the Defense Advisory Council. He has also been a diplomat for TDO for a period of time and still handles some diplomacy via the war threads. :One can argue he developed a program that is at least in part responsible for ouw constant alliance growth. The Advanced Growth Program has helped to reward and invest in active contributing small TDO nations into contributing medium sized nations. They are guaranteed to help smaller nations and to increase there tech level upon completion. This program ensures constant growth for both large and small nations. As these nations grow, so does TDO. The AGP acts as a great incentive for nations to work hard in TDO and to give back as well. :I have discussed this subject with several TDO members (including members of Low and High senates), and many agree that he deserves this promotion. He has given back to TDO from almost the first day he joined and has not stopped in finding different aspects to help out with. With the recent vacancy of two High Senate positions, he is an incredibly apt and willing candidate to occupy on of these spots. He is clearly a model member of TDO and the least that TDO could do is to reward him with the position he deserves, a member of the High Senate. :Thank you for taking the time to read this letter and to consider bringing this up to the rest of the HS. :Sincerely, :Mgregory (a.k.a. Yosh) Supporters Sending Messages # Yosh Signature Campaign Buttons The concept with the Signature Campaign Button is that it is something to put in your signature on the TDO forums to show your support. More people showing support will bring out even more support in the community at large. If you believe Warbuck deserves to be in HS, shout your opinion in every post you've ever made on the forums! Example Campaign Button color=purpleSIZE=14WARBUCK FOR HS!!/SIZE/color <- if this disappears please message me about it :D Supporters Sporting Campaign Buttons Updated midnight on May 10 # dnathe4th # Yosh # Archon_Daverin # Rmarx # Mitch Daniels # Pikachurin # ss2342 # ThePoison92 # Trajan # Dendodge # MrZeus # Kev the Great # ifbattleboy # Tashunka Witko # Avaalon # Andypejo # Alexius Romelle # Jayml # Emperor Hamil Kaplechistan # JDM25 Category:The Democratic Order